


A Really Great (New) Year

by misssara11



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssara11/pseuds/misssara11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London. Powell Estate. January 1, 2005. Midnight. What a young shopgirl saw and felt there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Really Great (New) Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those things that needed to be written. As always, much thanks to [](http://kalleah.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kalleah.livejournal.com/)**kalleah** for beta-work and general awesomeness.
> 
> If this seems familiar, it was originally posted to my LJ in April of 2010.

As Rose ran up the stairs to the flat, she made up a valid list of reasons why Mickey shouldn’t be mad at her. Forgetting her mobile was clearly not one of her finer moments of the night, though not the worst: that moment was reserved for the table-dancing with Shareen. She was sure blaming Jackie would not go over well even if it were the truth. He was already paranoid about her leaving him again so soon after she had come back to him after the Jimmy Stone fiasco. He was more generous than she would have been had the situation been reversed.

Almost to her floor, she had the overwhelming sensation to look back out to the street. The mysterious man that had just spoken to her stumbled and collapsed, clearly in pain.

She ran back down the stairs to help him. He may have been a bit off, but he had wished her well. The least she could do was get him to a taxi to get him home or to hospital.

Though she hadn’t seen him all that clearly, there was something in the way he’d looked at her that would stick with her later, like she was important and something special to him. Even from the shadows she could tell he was a bit of all right himself.

“Hey, mate!” she yelled as she burst through the door into the snowy night. “You okay? Need some help?” She looked around and frowned. He was no longer there. She continued further on to see if he’d slumped off to a sheltered area or passed out in the cold.

Suddenly, a breeze came from nowhere and she heard a sound that she would not hear again for another few of months and wouldn’t recognize it when she did. The only explanation was a old dodgy engine, which she reasoned made sense.

She gave pause and then shook off the feeling of destiny calling her, blaming it on too many alco-pops. Her concern for the stranger resumed and she called out and gave one last look around. Assuming or at least hoping he’d found his way, most likely by the vehicle she’d heard moments before, she went back the way she’d came.

This time she made it all the way back to the flat and heard her mobile ringing before she even went through the door. She found the read out saying she had several missed calls. She didn’t even check the call list before answering when it went off again. “Mickey, it wasn’t my fault…”

As she listened to her boyfriend go on, interjecting comments or arguments as needed, she reflected on what the strange man had said. Laughing to herself, she’d at least attempt to make herself have a really great year. Maybe take a bit of a holiday. Go back to school. She was always told she was clever, she could think of something. Something she’d have to make happen herself.

It wasn’t like she’d suddenly be whisked away from it all, maybe by another mysterious stranger. See exotic locations frozen in time. Get abducted by aliens. Or even something alien in her own little part of South London. And get to live something fantastic.


End file.
